Testing & Bits 'n' Pieces
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Moving things over, pay no attention to updates on here. Author's note on first chapter explaining what's it is all about. Thanks.
1. Behind These Walls

**_Pay no attention to anything that is updated here, if anything comes here they are just me playing around with the plot for that other story._**

The first nine chapters is me plotting out '**The Rise Of The Pirate King**', I wanted to see what some people though of the idea, but seeing as not many people reviewed I thought it best to to carry on and work on the story itself

Things to do with One Piece, fails and other random bits and pieces are now being placed here; So the One Pieces shorts that are on my '**Works Of Nothingness**' is coming here.

* * *

He wore simple pair of sandals, the kind that had strong like ropes which ran between the big toe and wrapped loosely around his feet. The base was a like light wooden colour.

The jeans he had on were light blue, they were roll up just passed his knees; inside of the jeans was white, framing his legs. The white rolled part had become wore out, it was tore in some places and thread was sticking out everything.

A red sleeveless buttoned vest was the thing that grace his upper body, this too was very wore. Patch work was all over the vest, if anyone would take a closer too. It was fine needlework, the best kind; one that went unnoticed.

Until messy raven black hair, sat an old straw hat. A faded red sash ran around it; and like the vest, this had much work needlework firmly keeping it together.

The young man in his late teens perhaps, and was lean and yet strong in appearance. His skin was slightly brown, a nice tan from long days working under the sun's rays.

He face was plane and common looking, what define this face was the scar under the left eye; a upturned crescent, with jagged lines over it as if someone unskilled tried to sow it closed. Another thing that set him apart from the crowd, was the large grin that stretched upon his lips, showing the world his teeth. Black eyes shone with complete joy as he watched the sunlight bouncing off of the sea.

Many seagulls squawked above the young man's head, gliding on the wind. He let his grin down, and just a smile was there as he closed his eyes and listened to the water crashing against the newly build pier, that he was standing on.

Slowly he opened them and looked across the in land sea, to where a giant wall was. It reached the clouds, and it went around the whole bay and were embedded into large rocks that were out at sea. When the rocks finished the wall started again, and these large rocks too, were just as high as the wall, making impossible for any to get in or out.

He sighed heavily, this town had been his home for the past two months, and still he could not seem to fix in. While he knew it was for his own good that he was here, he still could not shake the feeling of wanting to be out there.

Sighing down he glanced down at his bracelets he was given when he first came out from the war stricken world outside, and into the safety of the walls and town. The bracelets was proof of him being a citizen of Marine Parade, and so that the soldier know this; anyone caught without a bracelets would be a trouble.

The bracelets were wore on both wrists, which was a rich green colour on how of held it, sometimes it looked black.

The young man smiled sadly and turned his back to the sea, he needed go back to the house he and a lot of others were living in; today he and a few who came in with him were moving into some dorms. Not that he had much to pack, when he was rescued from the outside world all he came in with were the cloths on his back.

Of course, those also come in were all suffering from the same illness that the emery that threw at them. Causing them to go into confusion and lost all their memories.


	2. Within The Closet

The first thing he saw was the single window; the sunlight spilled into the room, causing him to see little specks of dusts floating around.

Blinking Ruffy glanced around his new dorm. It was much bigger then he thought it would be.

Walking in he glanced at the open door on his right, inside he could see a small wet room with a toilet to one side. Moving further into the room, he found his bed. Between the far wall with the window and on the wet room wall, was a wooden frame with a gap space to crawl through, also revealing the mattress within, a think brown curtain hung next to his pillow.

He frowned deeply. 'A coffin?'

Taking his eyes off the bed, he turned to the left side of the room. There was a really large double doored closet, that was was opposite the wet room; next to that was a bookshelf filled with books, and then there was desk with a chair.

Walking over to the desk, Ruffy pulled the chair out from under and sat staring around.

There was a slurping sound coming from somewhere...

Blinking he jumped up and hurried to the wall, pushing his ear against it. The sound stopped with an 'ah'.

Smiling with amusement Ruffy took his seat again, looking around the room once more.

This was again to be his home until the war stopped, or they thought he was fit enough to work in a safe place on the outside. Ruffy glanced down at himself, today his red vest and unbuttoned showing off an 'X' scar. It made him wonder what it was why on the outside.

His body felt fit enough, but he knew it was his mind everybody here was wondering about. At times it was like his skull was going to break in two. He would go into a uncontrollable rage. And it was not just him, Ruffy had seen others doing the same; whatever the emery done to them it was still attacking them.

"Guess I not ready yet..." Ruffy admitted with a sad smile, he stood again and walk to the closet; it was already kitted out with his new clothes. He wiggled his nose in disgust, he seen the clothes that he and everybody had to wear and he did not like it.

Navy, green, black and white were the only colours they were allowed to wear. He was told that the closet would hold the basics for him. Two pairs of dark navy trousers, two long sleeved green jumper, two pair of navy shorts and two T-shirts, one was completely dark green while the other was white with green strips on the collar and short sleeves and also black heavy boots.

"I'm not allowed to wear my own clothes _or_ my hat!" Ruffy said the last part in angry, he had no idea why he liked the thing so much, but touching the straw hat was a sure way to make him go off on one.

Thankfully the people who looked after him, did everything at their pace. Ruffy was asked to take off his hat once again for an hour and after some time two hours then three. He was starting to get used to him not having it with him, and soon he was told that his old clothes were going to be taken away all together.

Ruffy blinked at the sound of slurping again...it was coming for the closet. Reaching the twin handle with each hand, Ruffy pulled the closet doors open.

There was a skeleton in his closet...drinking tea.


	3. Scream Aloud

Ruffy blinked at the skeleton that was slurping from it's tea cup loudly, watching as nothing spilled out the jaw; the steamy liquid just disappeared as it went through the teeth.

Ruffy's mind shouted at him, telling him that something like this was meant to be feared and that he should run away. Another part was saying this was interesting and wanting to know more; somewhere deep deep within him was screaming. This voice he could he make out.

Instead he listened to the voice that sounded strangely like his doctor, chosen to fear the moving skeleton.

"Ah?" The skull slightly turned his way, "Luffy-san..." It spoke, causing the voice that told Ruffy he should ran away to act.

"I'm going to ran away and scream now." Ruffy said almost dully, as he slowly closed the doors.

"Ahhh...Yoho..."The moving skeleton said, as the closet started becoming darker inside, "Please do, I will not stop you."

Ruffy shut the doors right up and looked to his door, blinking he moved fast for it and swung it open, running at full speed down the hallway for his Dorm Manager. Ruffy remembered that he was meant to be screaming, so he opened his mouth and let out a screaming alerting any,

On the way down the hallway Ruffy got blank stares, surprised faces, pointing fingers and angry look. Some popped their head out their doors, trying to see what was happens or who was going mad this time.

"RUFFY!" A voice came, followed by an arm, someone had grabbed him by his middle causing him to fly backwards, "What is the matter, way are you so frighten?"

Ruffy fell back onto the floor and blinked up and looked at the Dorm Manager named Nacht, kneeing over him.

"Skeleton." Ruffy said as he stared with wide eyes, "I have a skeleton in my closet."

Nacht face relaxed and he started climbing to his feet, once there he offered a hand to Ruffy. Taking the hand, he pulled himself up and looked at Nacht with those same wide eyes.

"Ruffy you were dreaming again," Nacht said gently, as if talking to a young child. "Do you remember when you thought the flower was talking to you." He place a hand upon Ruffy shoulder and turned him around facing the way he came. "Come on, show me where this skeleton was."

Ruffy began to walk stiffly, glancing toward the man who looked after the people of this dorm. He was only slightly older than Ruffy, his muscles could be seen through his clothes. A long face with a long broken nose, brown hair was cut close to his scalp.

They reached his room, Nacht strolled in first going right for the closet he opened it wide. Ruffy leaned against the door frame waiting for an reaction, Nacht smiling and waved for him to come over.

"Here is you skeleton!" Nacht said with a laugh, "See everything is alright!"

Ruffy slowly peeled himself off the frame and hurried over, gazing inside the dark closet he saw some bed covers piled up making it look like a person. He frowned at this, even if the closet was a little dark there was no way he could mistake some cover for a skeleton drinking a cup of tea.

'Afro.' Ruffy's mind whispered to him, 'He had an afro.'

"Ruffy, you going to be okay now?" Nacht asked as he bent down a bit, to see the other's face, "You can always stay in the main lobby for the night, any are doing the same. You are not the only one to see things."

"I'll be alright." Ruffy answered as he started grinning, and then laughed fully. "No skeleton!"

"That's right," Nacht agreed with a firm nod to the head, "No skeleton. Dinner is in an hour, settle yourself as best you can and get your new clothes on." Nacht patted Ruffy on his back and began making his way out of the room.

'No skeleton...' Ruffy thought as he looked closer at the pile of covers.


	4. Falling?

Ruffy glared down at his new clothing. He hated it.

He went with the navy shorts that held just about the knees, and the white t-shirt that had the greens strips. He never put the socks and boots on, sticking to his conformable sandals. Nor did he remove the straw hat from his head.

'By the end of the month,' Ruffy thought sadly, 'They are going to take it all away...'

Ruffy stretched his arms above his head to their limit, the green bracelets clicked together when his hands jointed. His bones, muscles and skin ached while doing this. Slowly he bought them up down and let them drop between his legs.

Ruffy was sitting on the roof of his new home, trying to see the inland sea. There only were fields that kept on going, buildings were dotted here and there as were trees. But other than that it was flat.

The wall was seen. Just slightly, but he could see the giant wall in the distance.

Ruffy he not turn around, but knew that there were a lot of buildings on the land he was living on. All for the sake on reintroducing him and the others, back into society.

'Why can't I feel grateful towards them.' He thought as he stared at the wall, knowing that the water was there, and that was where he wanted to be. 'They are all trying to help me, yet I want to punch them flying!'

Ruffy let out a sigh and flopped backwards, his head smacked against the roof tiles and began to throb.

He stared at the sky above; the sky was a misty blue, while the clouds had hints of pinks and yellows throughout. When he was closer to the wall, the sunset was much earlier because the walls blocked the last of the skies.

Slowly he pulled himself back up so that he was sitting again, and gazed at walls. They were dark and he knew that the coast was already in nightfall.

Something moved in the trees below. Blinking he titled his chin up slightly and leaned over, not wanting to go to far over the edge.

Leafs gently fall to the ground, from one area of the tree. The rest of the tree and trees around it, were still.

"What's that?" Ruffy asked aloud as he tried to leaned closer. His heart stopped. Within the darkness of the tree was a floating skull. He allowed himself a slowly blinked.

The feeling again hit him, he was went to run away and scream from these kind of things...

'….but why?' Ruffy question himself as he slid down the roof wanting a better look, 'Why should I run? Who told me to run?' he whole body was on the edge now and he was just a breathe away from falling. 'Why run from something so interesting?'

The skull seemed to be smiling at him, Ruffy could not help but smile in return. Ruffy gripped the roof and managed to carefully get to his feet; he wanted to try and jump over to the tree.

"Luffy-san..." It said before disappearing into the darkness.

"RUFFY!" A scream came from somewhere, "WHATEVER IT IS WE CAN WORK IT OUT! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO TAKE TO US!"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Ruffy glanced over to the right, and there was his teacher for basic manners as well as his Dorm Manager.

Ruffy blinked and blinked again, he tried to hide the grin that was trying to form.

"Hat!" Ruffy said as he bent his knees slightly and moved his arms behind himself, "I want to keep my hat with me, always!"


	5. Luffy-san?

The dinning room was filled with noise, the men eating there laughed, joked and talked loudly. Ruffy bite into his piece of meat, holding the bone firmly as he ripped at it with his teeth. He chewed happily completely unaware of being watched by the doctors.

Ruffy glanced at the person across from him, he was a big man who also ate a lot. Scars ran all up his arms making the younger man wonder how they happened.

'He won't know.' Ruffy told himself as he continued to eat, 'Just like I don't know about my own scars.'

Ruffy glanced around the room, there were many who were deformed in some way. Scars, missing teeth, hooks for hand or wooden poles for legs.

Ruffy glanced down at his plate, he was finished. He was told to go right to his room after breakfast, so he did not feel the need to steal other's food, which he had a habit of doing. The last time he done this, everyone in the dinning room ending up fighting one another.

Ruffy chose to obey this time, seeing as they were letting him keep his hat a little longer.

He spent most of last night talking with different doctors, trying to explain the want of his hat. Hours went by and they came back saying that he could have it for six more months.

He grinned as he reached up and held onto the sides of the hat, trying to pull it more over his head.

'I never told them about the skull thing...' Ruffy realized as he got to the staircase, 'I think they know about the whole skeleton closet thing...' He frowned deeply, they never asked about that. 'Maybe they were waiting for me to say something...'

Ruffy let go and dropped his hands, from where he stood on the staircase he glanced around the main lobby. Most everyone were in the dinner room, it was different from the first time he walked through here when everyone was trying to get to their rooms.

"Hello!" Ruffy called out to the empty lobby, his voice bounced off of the walls. "HELLO!" He shouted this time, grinning wildly as his voice came back to him.

"Yoho! Good morning!" A voice said lightly from above making the black haired young man look up, "_Luffy-san_!" The last part seemed darkly than the cheerful 'good morning'.

Ruffy stared at the skeleton, the same one from the closet. The afro was a dead give away. It was sitting on the light fittings, and under the light of day Ruffy could had a better look. It was wearing a black suit with a white blouse, it's bones could be seen at the ankles where it had one thin leg crossed over the other. One bony hand held on to the light fittings, the other slightly bent towards with a cane was hanging off it's elbow.

"Luffy?" Ruffy asked as he stared at it, "My name is Ruffy..."

"Yoho!" It called out as it opened it's jaw, "_Please excuse_," it voice went dangerously low as shadow formed over the eyes, "_if I continue to call you Luffy-san_. Ah!" The skeleton suddenly brighten, "But of course I shall ask for your permission!"

"Aa..." Ruffy blinked as he stared blankly up, then grinned "Sure I don't care! Shishishishsishi!"

"Yohohohohoho!" The skeleton laughed as it raise it jaw higher, "Well then, I am off! _I shall you another time_!" The thing stood tall, and jumped right off the light fittings and landed of the floor without a sound, it then made a mad dash for the exit 'yohoing' all the way.

Just then the doors opened and his dorm mates poured into the lobby. Ruffy stared at the place where the skeleton, before turning and walking up the staircase.


	6. A Dream

Ruffy fell to his knees, coughing loudly while holding his throat. He glared at the people behind the glass, their emotionless expressions could be seen. Gritting his teeth he tried to stand once more, only to fall to his knees hard.

It hurt.

Looking down he could see bruises forming, sending shock waves through him.

'_Why_?!' His mind screamed him, not understanding what was the cause.

Closing his eyes he focused solely on getting to his feet, holding his breathe he slowly stood and faced the people behind the glass.

"_What have you done to my_ -?!" Ruffy heard himself scream at the people.

Ruffy blinked as he watched himself glaring deadly at them, some took a step back. Fear and uncertainty shone on their faces.

Ruffy watched the other Ruffy placing one foot in front of the other, getting nearer and nearer to the ones beyond the glass. More moved back as he came.

"_What have you done to my_ -?!" Ruffy heard himself again, this time it was not a scream. It was a low controlled whisper.

Ruffy even took a step back, fearing the other Ruffy's rage.

"- - –- -" Ruffy saw the other's mouth moving but could not hear what was being said.

A loud hissing sound filled the room, causing both Ruffys to look around quickly. Gas was pouring in through air vents, making the other Ruffy cough again.

Ruffy watched as he mirror image start to fall, eyes closing.

Everything went black.

Ruffy blinked awake and gazed around at his 'coffin' as he dub it, and slowly reached for his hat that was besides his pillow. On finding it he placed it on his chest and closed his eyes again.

He has had a lot of bad dreams, he guessed they were something to do with the emery who took away his memory. He was told that the emery had released a gas upon farmland and cities, so that common people would break up their territory from the inside.

'I am a farmer...' Ruffy thought remembering what he was told. He did not feel like a farmer.

Soon he was to work the land around them, hoping that his 'normal' self would come out from it.

Ruffy's eyes began to closed as tiredness started taking over him. From somewhere in his room, he could hear movement, blinking he lifted his head up slight.

There seemed to be no one there. Frowning he dropped his head back down and allowed his close once more.

Behind his eye lids, he could see the ocean and as he drifted further into sleep he swore he could hear the waves crashing against something. He took a deep breathe in, the scent of salt seemed to be in the air, he could almost taste it. Suddenly it felt like he was swaying gently back and fore, he loved this feeling.

He smiled as sleep claimed fully.

He never noticed the skeleton sitting on his chair watching him every now and again, before he would glanced down at some papers.


	7. A Memory

Ruffy could hear the wind whistling passed his ears; the speed of the fall caused his eyes to water, and the forced felt like it was going to crush his body. If he were a normal human, his lungs would have given in to this pressure of this long fall; but he was not a normal human, he was rubber.

Thankfully members who could not take this intense drop were not with him.

The Captain grinned boldly into the wind, and glanced over to the member who was with him; his musician, who was 'yohoing' merrily beside him. There was no fear in the musician's eyes, but then again Ruffy could not tell. He was a skeleton, so he did not have any eyes.

Ruffy laughed aloud at his thoughts, only for the air to entered into his mouth and down his throat. The result, the rubber man's body suddenly ballooned; this caused him to go up slightly, before slowly drifting downwards.

Ruffy did not noticed at first, but his musician had caught his ankle and was swinging back and fore, still 'yohoing'. The straw hat wearing youth grinning through his swollen cheeks of air. The skeleton was very light and it did nothing to the change you flow as they slowly went down into the dark cave they had fallen into.

The skeleton's feet landed, barely making a sound as he touched the cave's floor. The skeleton's bony hand held onto the rubbery ankle, and as Ruffy released the air, his musician kept him from flying away into the darkness of the cave.

Ruffy dropped to the ground, and landed on this knees. He stood and glanced towards the grinning skeleton and grinned with with. They both suddenly started laughing loudly, causing it to bounce off the wall with they echoes.

Then they both stopped as sudden as they started, and looked at each other.

"Well...that was fun," Ruffy grinned as he leaned backwards and stared at the hole they made on the way in, it lit up the cave's wall. Walls that most likely never seen the light of day. "I can't see!" Ruffy said with a laugh as he looked passed the light and peered into the darkness. "Is there a way out, we were meant to be back at the ship by now!"

"Ah..." The skeleton hummed as he looked into the darkness, "It is alright. There is a tunnel of sorts that way Luffy-san." He said as he lifted his arm and pointed to his left. "Should we see what is down there?"

"YES!" Ruffy grinned and moved forwards, but as soon as he stepped out of the light, his vision completely went black.

Ruffy shoot up in bed, banging his head on the wooden frame above. Blinking he looked around quickly and was shocked to find with himself in his bed; the dream was felt so real. It was more like memory. It made him wonder about the other dream, was that a memory also?

He crawled out of bed and glanced out of the window, it was a new day.


	8. Naming The Doubt

Thunder boomed in the heavens above, causing the houses below to shake. A young man glance out the window listening to thundering noise and the pouring rain. The rain pour down the window's glass on the outside like a waterfall.

Since the morning the wind blew the dark heavy clouds overhead of the dorms, leaving the rain in their wake. But the thunder that rocked the skies had only just began.

The thunder boomed again. This time it was followed by it's eternal partner, lightning. The lightning lit up the darkening skies, causing the clouds to look slit with the sudden flashes. Many colours could be seen in those seconds.

Black eyes watched this spellbinding force of nature, taking in every moment to memory in fear he may forget again. Ruffy's heart and mind was numb, this scene came as welcoming on; the storm gave him a odd haven of serenity.

He leaned against the window's glass placing his forehead on there, it was cool to the touch. Pulling away he sat himself on the windowsill, through the moving water he watched the clouds moving and blinked as the flashes of lights.

Ruffy rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. The two different dreams the night before had left him feeling numb inside. He came to the conclusion that these were not dreams, but memories.

That skeleton had something to do with him, he was sure.

'Luffy...?' Ruffy thought as he closed his dull lifeless eyes, behind his lids he could see him. 'Is that my name?' The storm continued to rage on, while a new storm formed in that dark space within his heart. 'But I was told my name is Ruffy! Luffy and Ruffy, these two names sound almost the same. If they did give me a new name, why?'

Slowly his eyes opened again, and narrowed them towards the skies. Lightning flashed again, casting flickering shadows across his face. He believed them, there was no reason to doubt anything they told him.

Another flash of light blinded him, white hot power filled the dorm's garden she was overlooking.

He sat up from his place of the windowsill and blinked out of his daze. Suddenly the clouds parted and the moon broke from it cover; Ruffy blinked up at the moon in surprise, and glanced behind him, looking at the clock.

Time had passed, it was close to midnight. That last lightning stuck that hit near by, seemed to final one the storm had to give. Winds blew the remained of the storm clouds away, leaving more of the moon and now some stars visible.

'Had it been morning not long ago?' Ruffy thought in complete shock, 'What happened to the time?!' Today there had no work since the weather had been so bad, so everyone was free to do what they wanted. He spent the whole day and night, thinking about the dreams, the two different names and the skeleton.

"I should go to bed." Ruffy said to himself as he stood and walked over to his 'coffin' like bed.


	9. Pay NO Attention Test soon over

The long rocky shoreline gave way to chalky cliff face, which got higher and higher as it went along the island. At the peak stood a old house that was in danger of falling and crumbing to the sea as the years go on, due to the wind and the rain.

Out of the house's front door came a tall long fair haired woman, she walked along the garden path with her head held high moving with grace and confident. She wore a long flowing white dress, that was only tight around her breast.

Coming out of her garden she moved onto the dirt road, uncaring that the bottom of her dress was getting muddy. Slowly she made her way towards the cliff's edge, keeping her eyes on the horizon where the sun was setting.

She came to a stop and gazed over the waters that shone against the dying light.

Portgas D. Rouge blinked dully, in the water she could still see his smile and his large hands he held out to her as he saved herself and her crew.

A small smile graced her pretty face, she remembered how much she hated the man when they first met; how he managed to wiggle his way into her heart was a mystery. She could not recall the moment she fell in love with him, all she knew that she was before she noticed.

A lone tear escaped her right eyes and slowly rolled down her freckles cheek, which she quickly pushed away.

'_….don't fall in love with me...whatever you do..just don't...soon you'll met your one true love..._'

Rouge frowned at the memory, why had Roger told her that. Well they were emeries to begin with and it was her who gotten him drunk and slept with him. A smirk appeared on her face at that memory, the shock on his face the following morning was a great laugh.

She let out a little giggle, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I don't care what you say Roger..." Rouge said as she continued to search the sea, looking out for his ship. Roger did say he was coming to see her in his last letter, with those strange things he always wrote. It was hard to know what was happening inside that head of his, "This time I getting you again! I am just as strong as you are, little man!"

Rouge then saw it, Roger's ship in the evening light. She felt her heart warm, he never let her down. Always coming here whenever he said would.

"For someone who said not to fall in love with me," Rouge said to herself as she glared at the ship, "You act like a man in love if any other man looks my way!" She placed her hands on hips, knowing that he would be looking through his telescope now, grinning that same grin of his.

Rouge suddenly froze as someone was walking behind her; 'Whoever they are, they are very light on their feet!' Rouge thought as she spun around ready for anything.

Rouge mouth dropped mouth at the sight of a walking skeleton with an afro.

"_Yohohohoho_!" The skeleton laughed as it raised it's chin to the sky, "Portgas D. Rouge...just the lady I was looking for." He came closer black eyes socket stared her way, "Have you got your knickers on?"

Rouge's temper fused, she lifted up her dress slightly and aim a kick on the side of it's head. It laughed as it slowly fell down.


	10. CAST AWAY!

**Important Note:**

This story was written in 2011. It was deleted from my older account. So if you seen it before you have, it only has been rewritten. Thank you.

Was debating if I should make a whole story about it, but if I did if would have to come later.

* * *

There was a storm coming, everyone who was living off the coast knew this, so they brought in their belongings and boarded up their windows. The dockyard was still open letting boats and ships, dock with charge.

A young man with black hair and dark eyes was sitting at the end of the main pier, watching as the ships came in with a blank look on his face, before glancing up into the skies; the strong winds blew the many clouds in the skies, changing their sharp and form.

Then suddenly the man got to his feet and stare in shock disbelief, at the sky; a large strange light was dancing across the sky, the lights within were of all different colours and shades, the way they moved was breathtakingly beautiful. The young man was smiling now, eyes never leaving the lovely display the was before him. He never noticed the winds picking up, until it was too late, he did not even have enough time to call out to his companions who there inside one of the huts on the pier.

A sudden gust of wind so strong had managed to lift him into the air and send him flying upwards towards the lights. He gritted his teeth as he spun round and around in the air, in his rolls he could no longer tell which way was up or down, it was making a sickening feeling form in his stomach.

And then it was all over. The young and was just hanging in mid air, he blinked when he saw that his feet were above his head, as well as the strange light. Holding onto his hat, he glance upwards, or rather downwards and could see the Island he was got on, he cried out in surprise as he saw just how far he was off the ground.

As he drew closer to the light, it began getting brighter and brighter, causing him to become uncomfortably warm. This light filled his entire vision, then he passed out.

xXx

He blinked. And blinked again and again, until he sight return, but even then it did return fully he was still blinking. Slowly he got to his feet and turn his head around, he could no longer smell the salty sea's air nor could he see the open skies, he had landed in some kind of large dome that was filled with many, many people. They were clothed is all different styles, bright colours and some had ears and tails like animals, others had weapons on that seemed to him, to be fake.

"Where am I?" The young man asked no one, his dark eyes took in the oddly dressed people around him. He then cupped his mouth and began to call out, "Oi! Zoro! Senji! Where are you? Nami! Brooke! Robin!"

Some of the people stopped on look at him before walking on, some laughed and pointed, and getting their cameras out began taking pictures.

Monkey D. Luffy could not see any of his companions. Just then he saw a flash of green, and green meant Zoro! Luffy took off running until he saw a man dressed in green and the three swords on his hip, grinning Luffy grabbed hold of Zoro shoulder and had him turn to face him.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the weird Zoro look-a-like, who had a kind looking face.

"I should be asking you that!" Zoro's look-a-like said loud and pulled away from Luffy, once he got some distance he looked at Luffy up and down, the his face broke out into a large smile, "NOW! What a great Cosplay! Did you made it yourself or did you buy it? That scar looks so real!"

"Cosplay? Made what now? Of course they look real they are real!" Luffy said feeling annoyed as he stepped back from the younger man, who now seemed to be drooling at him, "You're a strange one. Have you seen Zoro or not?"

"Zoro? I see, you got lost from your group," Zoro look-a-like and glance around him almost in a daze, "Don't you have a meeting point or something? Tried their phones? You should at such a large Anime-Con."

"You're weird, I'm going." Luffy said and started walking away, then stared and blinked at what looked like himself. "What the?"

Luffy shook his head as he passed by the person who was dress like him, or rather dressed like something he would wear two years ago. Luffy then noticed the chest, and his eyes widen then he saw that it was a girl. The girl glance at him and gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Luffy hurried away.

'Brooke?' Luffy thought with a grin as he sighted his musician and quickly pulled through the crowds and came to a stop before the skeleton; his grin dropped then he saw that he was just a man with a skull printed on his face.

"...Naruto is far..." "….One Piece is..." "...Ninjis..." "…..Pirates …."

Luffy gazed only at the sound of someone saying One Piece and saw another person dressed just like him, straw-hat and all, the look-a-like was shouting at a blond man who was dressed in orange with a funny looking headband.

"The One Piece area is opening soon," A woman dressed like a pirate said to him, "You should making your way over there now. Our guest speaking this year is Mayumi Tanaka!"

"Mayumi Tanaka? Who's that? Should I know?" Luffy said with a blank expression, the woman return that look and then like the first man, gave him a once over.

"Wow! That's amazing! You sound just like her!" The woman cried out suddenly as she clapped her hands together, then she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, "Did you practice that at home! Come with me! I'm going to see if you can ask a question with that voice!"

"What? What?" Luffy said as the woman pirate started pulling him along with her, "Oi! Oi! What are you doing? I just want to find my companions!"

Monkey D. Luffy had fallen into a very, very strange world; but where was his crew? how would be get back to his own world? These question floated in his head while he let himself be dragged along by the pirate woman.


	11. Books 'n' Gold

**A/N:** This is the start of a story I started, clearing up my folder. So I do not forget around it, or choose to continue later. I'll places it here.

"..."

Having said the above I noticed which folder this was in; this was the start of the fifth chapter of 'What's That Got To Do With The Price Of Gold?'. I can not seem to find my notes on this... oops ...lost the plot...well I know I was discontinuing it anyway but I was thinking about picking it up on a much later date after someone wrote to me...looks like I mind's been made up for me.

mMmMmMm

Spealers Village is a large city, that spread over an entire island, in the New World; it was known for its many books; books that were bought from all over the world. Every other shop was another book shop.

Books were of no interest of pirates, but this huge city had another attraction. One that would send any pirate its way; a hidden treasure. Fifty years ago, when Spealers Village was just that -a small village-, deep underground its foundations was found, a gold mine.

There was so much gold, that the people there started building outwards and outwards, then upwards and upwards, until the earth was empty of gold and land was covered with buildings, home and businesses. The city could no longer grow its own food, and so bought its food stock from neighbouring islands.

The gold ran out from the people's pockets, and years down the line, they needed another means of supporting their still growing population.

That was when the books came; a large ship carrying rare books were washed up on their shores. And by law, the shipwreck's cargo went to those who claimed it first. The people who wanted the books came and bought; these ones also came bringing books along.

"Robin must be in her element," A orange haired young woman said as she leaned forwards, placing her hands on her knees, glancing at the titles of the many books that were in front of her. "I've never seen so many." She cared little for the fact, that her breast were on full display through her top as she continued to lean over.

A group of men that were standing a little down the aisles, also leaned forwards, dirty grins appeared.

Nami straighten up, and continued slowly walking down the long aisles. Followed behind her, was a young man wearing a straw-hat upon his black hair, he wore a yellow vest with black cut off trousers.


	12. Dawn

One Piece.

On the seas known as the Grand Line, a ship was anchored off the coast of an beautiful spring island. The waved softy rocked the ship, the winds gently blow at the Jolly Roger flag on top of it's mast.

Bird songs echoed off the island, and the one hearing it smiled as he closed his tired eyes.

Luffy had been on the watch that night, and the Crow's Nest was a cold lonely place in the dead of the night. But still he talked to Merry Gou, not that she could answer back.

He placed his hands on the sides leaned over slightly, his smile suddenly changed into a large grin. The dawn was breaking over the horizon, this caused both the skies and waters to become bright reds, that were mixed with a strange purple colour along with some odd yellows.

The sky above him, started to lose its dark navy colour and gave way to a lighter shade.

A small laughed escaped his mouth as the sun peeked out, creeping its way over the sea. The waters started to shone with different tones from the sky now. It kept getting brighter and brighter as the morning went on.

A sound made Luffy take his eyes away from the dawning, and he glanced down, looking at the deck below. Usopp was up early, and had moved towards the side. Luffy watched as his comrade pulled himself up and swinging his legs over the edge and began to watch the new day also.

Grinning madly Luffy jumped over and landed behind his friend with ease; Usopp jumped in fright as his Captain's feet hit the wooden deck.

Sighing in relief, Usopp gave Luffy a small glare before smiling and turning back to the sunrise.

Hoping up Luffy took a seat before Usopp and stared out to sea and to the sun. Now that someone was up he could go to sleep, he still needed to have breakfast before going to bed for the little while, but he doubted Sanji was up and about yet.

Letting out a yawn Luffy chose to wait a little longer.


	13. Where is Chopper?

** A/N**: I am a **big** lover of time travel fiction! Always wanted to do a time travel story where Luffy goes back to where Ace and Sabo are when they are children. But around the time I started writing out an outline for the story, I read another story very familiar to mine. And stopped...

Nothing to do with the below which was the first try at a time travel, but I have already started another one. And as I wrote my outline I found I liked it much better than the story outline I did with the one with Luffy going back with Ace and Sabo! It's dragging on a bit now, but even if no one going to like it I'll still going to continue with it.

**X_X**

* * *

Heavy rain poured down hard against the wooden walls, two young boys slept into these walls unaware of the storm that was raging above them. A third young boy and the youngest of them, was standing outside of the makeshift home that was build on a mighty tree.

He stood unmoving in the rain staring out at the jungle, in the darkest of the night, he could made out the lights to the village.

His gaze was dull, like no life was no them. He slowly turned and looked inside the tree house that he build along with his brothers.

Above the wind moved the dark grey clouds, and for a moment the stars were seen in the heavens; the stars were bright and clear against the black sky. Then as quickly as they were revealed, they disappeared behind the rain filled clouds again.

"What is happening?" Luffy asked himself as the rain soaked through his straw hat and stunk his hair to his face. "Is this a dream?"

It had to be a dream. Because there was no way he could be in this place or time, otherwise.

Luffy smiled as he made his way inside his old home, having no doubt in his mind that this was all just a dream. Settling down next to Sabo, he pulled the covers over him and stared up at the ceiling.

He was cold, he stood in that rain for far too long.

"It is just a dream," Luffy told himself as he pulled the covers up with both of his small hands, "I will soon warm up."

Luffy closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his brothers breathing and the sound of the rain hitting the wood and the tree. He remembered this, from long ago.

'It would be nice if I really could travel back in time...' Luffy thought as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling again, 'Wonder what I would do? Would I change what I know, or keep to the path I know?'

Luffy coughed loudly, it caused his whole body to shake.

"I want to sleep." Luffy said aloud and cough again, "Chopper!" He called out lightly hoping his doctor could hear him outside his dream. "Chopper!" He called out once more a little lighter this time.

He could hear movement beside him and blinked towards it, he only saw Sabo. The Sabo he remembered from his youth, as clear as the blue sky of a cloudless day.

"What is wrong?" Sabo asked sleepy as he leaned over him, "Luffy?"

"Where is Chopper?" Luffy asked Sabo with a cough.

"Who or what is Chopper?" Sabo said as blinked himself awake and frowned down at him, "Are you okay?"

"No." Luffy said simply as he tried a pout, "That's why I wanted Chopper." He stared wide eyed at Sabo, "Where is he?"


	14. Here?

A/N: Can not rightly remember where I was going with this!

* * *

The young man blinked, tilting his head slightly, a confused frown came upon his brow; for some strange reason he was in the middle of a field, the rich green grass that was all around him was the same height as he was, he could just about see over the top.

Monkey D Luffy started forwards, but stopped as his feet came into contact with something. Glancing down he found his travel bag by his right foot. The nineteen year old was even more confused now, the last thing he remembered was getting a ride from a kind old man who sold sweetcorn; the other thing was, he had been in a forest and no where near any fields.

Luffy reached down and grabbed his bag, and throwing it over one shoulder he began to walk. He did not bother to check the contents, even if he and the old man had been robbed, he had nothing but a few necessaries, the only clothes he had were the ones on his back; the only thing of great importance was his beloved straw-hat, which was still nested of top of his black hair.

He pushed through the long grass, with his free arm, it seemed to go on forever. Minutes passed by, then hours, and still there was no end to the long grass.

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled softy to himself glancing down to see why his foot missed the ground, there was a sudden drop before him; the grass continues down the side of the hill? Mountain? Cliff? "Hummmm..." Luffy hummed aloud, his dark orbs of eyes, turned and studied the grass with more interest.

Luffy, still with his free hand, grabbed a hand full of the grass and pulled upwards with all his strength; as the grass shoots came loose of pale ground, there was an almighty sound that filled the air, causing Luffy to try and cover his ear; this was followed by an huge earthquake.

"Aa? What the-? What the-?" Luffy said with a blink as he found himself falling, wind whistled passed him, his body brush the grass as he went by.

Luffy's eyes widen as he saw movement in the skies, a large head appeared. This head bared its teeth, and struck at the place where Luffy just was, nibbling there. Luffy turned his body and looked down, not that the grass/fur was out of his sight he could see how far he was from the ground.

Tops of trees came quickly to greet him. Luffy braced himself; holding his bag tightly,while placing his other hand on top of his head, making sure his hat would not come off.

He gritted his teeth, as one side of his body crash into the trees. Small pain hit his body as the branches pierced his rubbery flesh. Luffy landed hard on his back, but he felt no pain from this impact; he just easier bounced to his feet and ran a little way, to glanced upwards through the thick trees, the large green creature was still biting itself.

The creature loud a loud noise the shook the forest, causing birds to fly from trees and Luffy to laugh. Luffy played with his straw-hat for a moment, checking if it was alright.

"Sorry about that!" Luffy shouted the creature, who couldn't hear him anyway. "But what happened to that old man?" Luffy thought out loud as he gazed at the new area he was in, "And where am I now?"

Luffy reached down into his pocket and pulled out a large folded piece of paper. It was a map he had gotten in the last town he was in; dropping his bag to the ground, Luffy began opening the folded map, and held it put in front of him.

"I think I was here." Luffy told himself as he looked at the map thoughtfully, he stared at the forest that was drew on it, "I wanted to get to the in-land sea by next week!" Luffy whined, before pouting to no one. "Guess I'd have to find someone else to take me."

Luffy started folding his map, and placed it back into his pocket, he bent down and scooped up his bag once again. His dark eyes were now fixed on a big hill, that could be seen through the trees.

"There's a town at the bottom of that hill." Luffy grinned to himself, as he started making his way. "I bet there's a restaurant or inn there too!"


	15. Break

Seventeen year old Monkey D Luffy moans aloud as he readjusts his straw hat, he had been working night and day at the docks in order to pay for his grandfather's medications. The old man came home a year ago having a force retirement and stopping all Luffy's life plans.

Garp told his grandson to leave him and that the marines funds would take care of him now. But after carefully going after the numbers Luffy quickly came to noticed that the number did not add up. He talked to his grandfather's oldest friend and boss, Sengoku. The man explain in detail that the marines were having to cut back in places, the retirement funds was one of them; meaning that they would not pay out of Garp's cost of living and his medications.

Luffy never told his grandfather this, knowing that the old man would be heartbroken by the news. Garp had given the marine everything with was him and mad many sacrifices with family and friends in order to fulfil his duty in protecting the people of the seas.

"Stupid Marines!" Luffy said loudly as he hurried along down the road and touched his hat once more, "Why can't they go after their own! Grandpa give them the best years of his life and_ this _is how they repay him?!"

Luffy huffed darkly, it was surprising how much he was speaking like his grandfather after only spending just over a year with him.

"Luffy!" Garp's voice calls and Luffy glanced up seeing that he was at his small home outside of the village. The old man sat grinning on the porch waving his hand, the younger Monkey grinned back.

"Grandpa!" Luffy greets as he jumps over their stone wall he build using the dry stone method, the cheapest and only way they could get a wall at all. Then Luffy's grin drops as he thought about something,"You're back! … You had them drop you off right? You didn't walk back...right?"

"Of course I had them drop me off!" Garp voice boomed out as he grins still, "How was work?"

"Normal." Luffy answers dully, meaning it was boring.

"Meaning it was boring!" Garp said eyeing him up knowing the look on his grandson's face to well, "You want to go out to sea."

It was not a question, they both knew the meaning of those words. Luffy wanted to become a pirate but was unwilling to leave his ill grandfather.

Luffy glances over to their field, they bought it and the small house with Garp's saving, because both he so much they were growing food all year around, whatever was in season at that time. Both that to eat lest and it was starting to show of the older man.

"I tell you what..." Garp says as he continues eyeing up Luffy, "You get yourself a wife and I'll let you be a pirate," Luffy's eyes widen at this, "However you have to take me with you."

"Huh?" Luffy managed to get out dumbfounded by this, "Grandpa..."

"I want to spent my last days with you and your wife," Garp said looking up at the clear blue skies, "I want to see my next children..."

"I understand Grandpa!" Luffy cries out as he runs to the large man and hugs him tighten, "I going to found me a wife right now!"

Luffy lets go and runs into the house, listening to his grandfather's laugher as he went. Then he notices paper work on the stairs. Frowning he walks over to them, eyes widening and his heart freezes in his chest as he sees just what the papers were.

The door closed shut behind he and somehow he knew his grandfather was standing there.

"I wanted to see if I could live by myself," Garp explains with a sigh as he slowly walks into the house, "I wanted you to live your own life... Luffy... Why didn't you tell me..."

Luffy remained silent, it was then he saw another lot of paper work. Reaching forward at the writings he never seen before, he read as he heard his grandfather walking behind him and sitting down into his favourite chair.

"Grandpa... why didn't _you_ tell me..." Luffy asks as he stares down at the papers.

"What illness works in stages." Garp said in an off hand manner, "I going to be dead in three years time."

"Is there any cure?" Luffy asks not taking his eyes away from the papers.

"There is." Garp answers leaning back in his chair and gazed out the window, "But we would have to be Nobles to be able to get it. Common people don't normally know that there is a cure, because it costs much money to get the stuff for it, they are not deeded worthy enough."

"Where are stuff?" Luffy says at last looking at the old man, "Grandpa can we get it ourselves?"

"We are not doctors Luffy..." Garp replies with a sigh, "Go and dress yourself in one of my old uniform and head west into High Town. There is a man named Ted who has a book. But it will cost us an arm and a leg."

"You want to sale our home?" Luffy questioned as he looked around the place, it was nice.

"Yes. This place would get as a ship above this size." Garp smiles at him, "Go now. The uniform in the kitchen."


	16. Luffy On Stage

Luffy walks into the stage opening wide his arms as he grins to those seated, standing in the centre he bows low to the left and then the right. Then a goat walks on and comes to stand next to him, he gazed down at the animal looking blankly as he blinks, then grins again.

A table was pushed onto the stage, it slid across the stage and came to a stop beside the straw hat wearing young man. Grinning he turns to the table and reaching down to the objects that were sitting on there.

Picking out the first knife he holds it up high to show the bored people who looked on. Then the black curtains behind Luffy was suddenly pulled back, revealing Blackbeard tired to a large up turned table.

The table with Blackbeard was moved over by two men and placed him in the line of Luffy.

Luffy stuck out his tongue as he moved the knife out and fore just beside his head. The focus in his eyes were clear. Then he threw the knife, it went spinning through the air towards the gagged Blackbeard, who eyes were wide.

The knife missed completely.

Pouting Luffy picks up another knife from the table and held it high once again, showing those there. The once bored people were looking on in shock by wondering if this was really alright.

Luffy throws again more, this knife became embedded into Blackbeard's right thigh, causing the ones around the gasp. The curtains were suddenly drawn and the stage hands came running on.

Luffy blinks blankly a little disappointment that he could not finish his knife throwing ace for the talent contest.


End file.
